Dear Sam
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: What happens after a year of pain? A short fic with short chapters
1. The Dream

Dear Sam

Chapter 1: The Dream

He was dreaming he knew he was dreaming, so why couldn't he see anything? All he could see was pitch black. Danny… he heard a whisper he heard her whisper. All of a sudden he saw her again. Her beautiful raven black hair, her soft pale face, and her magical violet eyes, Danny… Sam whispered again.

Finally able to speak, Danny asked, "What is it, Sam?"

"I need you Danny." Sam said in a low voice.

"I need you." Sam repeated.

15-year-old Danny Fenton woke up sweating and breathing hard. He turned on his light and started to relax. Danny looked at his clock on his night stand and it read 2:15am. Danny sighed and put his head on his pillow. That was the 5th time this week he woke up because of a dream about his best friend Sam Manson. Danny looked at his clock again, this time it read 2:30am. Danny yawned and tried to go back to sleep. Somehow something in his mind made his restless. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't go to bed. When he was finally able to get to sleep his alarm blared, signaling it was time for school. As Danny was getting dressed he yawned at least five times in the two minutes it took him to get ready. Danny knew he wasn't getting enough sleep because of those dreams. When he got downstairs he didn't even say anything to anyone; he just went outside to wait for his best Tucker Foley. Little did Danny know that someone very special was watching him?

What do you guys think? I know this chapter is a little short, but trust me, the chapters get better and a little bit longer (actually, it's just an opinion.)


	2. The Visit To Sam

Chapter 2: The Visit To Sam

When Tucker finally arrived at Danny's house 5 minutes later, Danny was lost in thought about his dream.

"Danny… hello, anyone in there!" Tucker said to Danny.

Danny shook his head and said, "Oh, sorry, Tuck."

Tucker gave him a weird look and asked, "So, are you going to school today?"

Danny thought about it for a while and said, "Actually, I think I need to go see Sam."

Tucker sighed and said, "I'll tell you what, you say hi to Sam for me, and I'll catch up with guys later." Danny nodded and then he and Tucker went their own ways. Danny thought about Sam the entire time he walked, he thought about all the good times he had with her, he thought about the time when Ember put him under a spell that made him fall in love with Sam, he thought about the time when he didn't even know or remember Sam, all because she made a wish that she had never met him. He remembered all those fake-out make-outs with Sam… that's when Danny realized something; "I'm in love with Sam!" Danny sighed and thought to himself, now what am I going to do? I can't tell her. Suddenly Danny realized that he was wearing his backpack, so he took it off and got out a piece of paper to write a letter to Sam. It read: _Dear Sam,_

_Hi, it's me, Danny. I know it's been a long time since you and I last spoke, you must think I've forgotten all about you, but that's not true. The truth is I'd never be able to forget you, not even if I tried. Sam, you've become a part of me (the dark, Goth part anyways). I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Sam, I really do, and I always will._

_With much love,_

_Danny Fenton_

When Danny finished his letter he folded it in half and continued walking. When he finally reached his destination he looked around for Sam's name. After searching for a while, he finally found it. He sighed and read her tombstone, it read:

_Here lies Sam Manson_

_September 1991- January 2005_

_Dear Daughter, Dear Friend_

_Rest In Peace_

When Danny finished reading he put down his letter, then he closed his eyes and started to cry. It's been a year since she died and he still couldn't get over it. _It's my fault she's dead, I should have seen what Plasmius was doing, but I didn't, and Sam jumped in front of me, and he shot her. _Danny thought bitterly

"Why, Sam, why didn't you just let Plasmius hit me! Then maybe you could be here with me!" Danny shouted angrily to the sky. When Danny calmed down, he wiped his eyes and turned to leave, hoping nobody saw or heard him shouting, even if someone did, he wouldn't care, Danny… Danny turned around; he thought he heard her whisper. When Danny turned back to leave, right in front of him, was none other than Sam Manson.


	3. I'll Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 3: I'll Never Say Goodbye

"Sam? I-Is that really you?" Danny asked after a moment of shock.

"Yes, Danny, it's me." Sam said in a gentle voice.

"B-but how?" Danny said in a shaky voice.

"Your letter, Danny." Sam said simply.

"Sam, I am so sorry." Danny said with absolute guilt.

Sam walked up to him and asked, "For what, Danny?"

"For not watching what Plasmius was doing, maybe if I did then you'd be alive."

Sam smiled and said, "Danny I am alive. It's like you wrote, I'm a part of you."

Just as Danny was about to touch Sam's cheek, he heard Tucker call his name. When Danny looked at Tucker than back at Sam, she was gone. Danny sighed and closed his eyes; he knew he would never see her again.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Tucker asked.

Danny smiled for the first time in a year and said, "I will be, Tuck. Thanks to Sam."

After a couple of minutes of silence Tucker said, "Let's go home."

Danny nodded and they left Sam's tomb. Before he was gone, Danny looked back at her tomb and then he heard Sam whisper, _I'll never say goodbye._

The next day after school, Danny went home to get a picture of him, Sam, and Tucker. When he found his favorite one, he went back to Sam's tomb and put the picture next to his letter

"I'll never say goodbye, Sam." Danny said. When he got up he closed his eyes and walked away thinking, _This isn't goodbye, this is a see you later_. Then he frowned slightly, in his heart he knew the truth, he would never see her again.

The

End

How was that? I know that it isn't really the usually happy ending, but since I'm trying to be unique!Please review. Review, review, review!


End file.
